1001 façons de voler la Marquise Céleste
by Enea
Summary: Et si Dark était un incapable total, Daisuke un ado qui se rebelle et Hiwatari un beau parleur plus que maladroit ?
1. Préface : Comment briser la classe ?

La silhouette noire du voleur passait totalement inaperçu entre les maigres cyprès qui se découpaient dans la nuit. L'allée qu'ils formaient jusqu'à l'entrée du mausolée était pleine à craquer. Autant de journaliste, de policiers et de simples curieux venus surprendre Dark, le célèbre "voleur fantôme". Répondant par la présente à son annonce, les gens se pressaient. Le commissaire Saehara se pressait inutilement aux côtés du jeune premier Hiwatari Satoshi en commentant tout aussi inutilement l'architecture du mausolée.

Le jeune homme, sans prêter attention aux divaguations du policier, faisait glisser son regard entre les haies d'arbres.

Il se remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, remonta sa cravate et gravit les 30 marches du mausolée.

Le silence qui règnait dans la salle était des plus pesants. Hiwatari hocha la tête et sourit dans l'obscrité. Ca faisait un moment qu'il avait remarqué la mince silhouette de Dark, tout encapuchonné, qui rampait derrière les cyprès. Le voleur, lui, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Ainsi, il bénéficiait d'un avantage sur lui. Un avantage considérable. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et releva les yeux. Trois escaliers. Les trois escaliers qu'il étudiait depuis le matin. Depuis l'arrivée au commissariat de l'annonce du forfait.

Hiwatari grimpa par l'escalier de droite. Logiquement, Dark rentrera soit par le vitrail du toit, soit par l'escalier de gauche. Ainsi, il n'aurait aucun mal à le coincer devant l'autel. Il s'avança silencieusement et se glissa auprès de l'oeuvre. La Marquise Céleste. Dark menaçait la Marquise Céleste.

La Marquise était une statuette de maître venue droit de l'Italie du XIII' siècle. Entièrement en porcelaine veritable, ornée de véritables dorures et de pierreries, la figurine atteignait une valeur inestimable.

Hiwatari retint son souffle. Un craquement résonna dans le mausolée vide, suivit du frottement caractéristique du tissu contre la pierre. Puis plus aucun bruit. Rien ne s'avança vers l'autel. Les rayons de la Lune, seuls, filtrés par le vitrail du plafond, brisaient la monotonie du paysage ambiant. La chaleur devenait chaque seconde plus éttouffante, le mercure augmentant avec la pression. Satoshi tira sur sa cravate et desserra le noeud en un clin d'oeil. Il s'essuya le front et retint sa respiration. Soudain, il la vit. Il vit la silhouette mince courir vers le centre de la pièce. Hiwatari se leva d'un bond et se plaça entre le coureur et la Marquise. Le coureur amorça un freinage et le rata. Il dérapa et valdingua à l'autre bout de la pièce, entraînant Hiwatari avec lui. Celui-ci secoua la tête et remit ses lunettes en place. Avec la faible lueur nocturne, il aperçut le visage de Risa Harada à quelques centimètres du sien.


	2. Comment se rendre plus que ridicule ?

Dark se frotta les mains. Il était arrivé sur l'aile Nord du toit du mausolée sans problème. Aucune trace de Hiwatari. Il eut un sourire vainqueur et brandit sa corde hors de son sac. Il exécuta quelques noeuds habiles et bloqua sa corde dans le crochet des réparateurs. Il tira dessus d'un coup sec pour tester sa résistance et se repencha sur son sac. Il en sortit du matériel électronique et effectua quelques branchements entre son mini-ordinateur et les sorties d'alarmes. Le voleur tapa quelques codes sur son clavier, le sourire mesquin toujours pendu aux lèvres. Il passa l'index sur la tête de With et débrancha les câbles. L'animal émit un son proche du ronflement et planta ses petites dents dans le raccordement de diodes des alarmes. Celles-ci éclatèrent d'un coup, plongeant le toit dans une obscurité totale. Dark leva le pouce à son animal et lui adressa un clin d'oeil. Il attrappa son pied-de-biche miniature et décela le vitrail. Il fit tomber sa corde dans le trou et bloqua la fenêtre avec l'outil.

"With, tu m'attend là. J'en ai pas pour long. Quand je reviens, je veux les ailes de Dark, OK ? Si j'ai besoin des ailes dans le mausolée je t'appelle en sifflant, comme d'hab. Entre nous, ça m'étonnerait que ces crétins de flics aient réussi à mettre un système de sécurité sans endommager le site. Huhu."

Le voleur pouffa silencieusement et se laissa glisser le long de la corde. Il posa un pied par terre, puis un deuxième, et jetta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Visiblement, il n'y avait personne. Juste un tas de tissu cotre un des murs de la pièce. Dark rejetta ses cheveux violets en arrière et sourit. Ce serait encore plus facile que prévu. Il sortit de sa poche un lapin en chocolat qu'il avait prévu de poser à la place de la Marquise Céleste. Il en avait lesté au préalable le fond avec du plomb et celui-ci était orné d'un post-it noté "Je vous ai bien eus, hein ?". Il posa la main sur la statuette et savoura un instant sa douce tièdeur contre sa main nue. Son sourire s'élargit. Il plaça le lapin dans la bonne position au millimètre près et dégagea rapidement la Marquise. Il écarta les fibres de sa bourse et la jeta dedans.

Soudain, plus rapide qu'un boulet de canon, Satoshi s'abbatit sur lui. Dark bascula en arrière. L'arrière de son crâne heurta le dallage glacé. Il se releva et se frictionna l'arrière de la tête mais Hiwatari le replaua par terre. Le voleur se redressa brutalement et assenna à son agresseur un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Les lunettes de Hiwatari volèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce et les deux jeunes hommes se relevèrent pour se livrer à un duel bassement humain. Chacun à leur tour expédiant dans le ventre, la tête ou l'entrejambe de leur adversaire des coups plus ou moins violents, les deux combattants se rapprochaient de l'autel. Dark plaqua Hiwatari contre la pierre de l'autel, prennant tout de même soin de ne pas déplacer son précieux lapin. Il attrappa le policier à la gorge et règla soigneusement son étreinte pour moduler à souhait le débit de sa carotide et sa jugulaire.

"Maintenant, Satoshi Hiwatari, c'est moi qui te tiens et qui peut jouer avec toi. Hum. Mais j'ai pas le coeur à m'amuser. Avec tous ces effrayants policiers dehors, tu comprends, on pourrait m'attrapper. Haha. Mais le seul truc qui pourrait me distraire... Pardon, qui va me distraire, c'est que tu me vois m'enfuir avec ça."

Le voleur porta la main à sa bourse et relâcha l'étreinte qu'il exerçait sur le cou de Hiwatari. Il affichait maintenant une expression horrifiée, à des kilomètres de l'air victorieux qu'il arborait quelques secondes auparavant. L'expression ravie siègeait maintenant sur le visage de Satoshi Hiwatari. Il écarta d'un geste du bras le voleur, pointa du doigt la statuette qui avait roulé quelques mètres plus loin dans la même direction que les lunettes et colla sur le front trempé de sueur du voleur son propre post-it.

Hiwatari plongea vers la statuette, et ses lunettes par la même occasion, pendant que Dark débarrassait son front de la piètre insigne que lui avait attribué l'autre jeune homme. Le voleur bondit à la suite du policier et lui atterit sur le dos, l'immobilisant ainsi à moins d'un mètre de ses lunettes. Il tenait la statuette dans une main.

Une petite silhouette sortit de l'ombre, les lunettes de Hiwatari à la main. Dark reconnut sans peine le visage de Risa Harada. Elle était très mignonne, dans son petit manteau, une jupe écossaise lui couvrant les jambes jusqu'aux genoux, des bottes fourrées jusqu'à la mi-mollet. Son béret s'était penché dans sa précipitation. Elle soufflait pour reprendre sa respiration et était rouge. Dark rougit à son tour et sentit Daisuke refaire surface. Toujours assis sur le dos de Hiwatari, Dark tenta de se contrôler.

Dégage, Dark ! C'est Risa ! J'en ai marre ! C'est tout le temps toi qui la voit ! Barre-toi, disparaît ! J'veux la voir !

'Arrête, Daisuke ! Merd, tu sais bien ce qui va se passer si tu reviens maintenant ! On est assis sur Hiwatari je te rappelle ! Il risque légèrement de nous remarquer tu crois pas ? Puis, arrête, sous les yeux de Risa, tu crois quoi ? C'est la soeur de Rikku ! Arrête de merder tout le temps. Tu reviendra une fois à la maison mais là, non !'

C'est mort, Dark ! Cette fois, je reviens !

'Non, t'es fou ! Fais surtout pas ça ! Arrête de jouer tes ados rebelles c'est pas le moment !'

Hé, Darkichou, les ados rebelles ils te disent merd et ils reviennent alors arrête de jouer au schizo avec moi. J'ai un peu de pratique figure-toi. A force de devoir me plaquer dans les chiottes de piscine à cause de tes âneries "et que j'ai vu Rikku en maillot". J'en ai marre !

'Daisukeeee, merd tu crois que ta mère serait fière si on arrivait pas à rapporter la Marquise ? Tu te sens capable d'assumer le vol sur tes épaules, de le réussir, de pas te faire choper par Hiwatari, que personne ne découvre l'identité de Dark, que tu arrive à revivre normalement ?'

Je vis PAS normalement ! Je suis schizo, voleur, pervers et raconteur invétéré ! Qu'est-ce que tu oses insinuer sur la normalité de ma vie ?

'Ok tu vis pas normalement, mais poursuivi par les flics, c'est pas le même genre de "non-normalité". C'est celle qui craint. Alors, merd, laisse-moi gérer.'

Grrrmbllm... J'ai pas le choix c'est ça ? De toute façon j'ai pas mon mot à dire ! Finalement ça a du bond d'être schizo, j'ai un glandu sur qui passer mes nerfs. Alors, tu te casses de la fonction "tête", tu finis ton vol et tu me rends mon corps, merd !

'Keep cool, little boy. C'est comme si c'était fait.'

Heu, une petite chose, juste. blanc... Tu, tu me raconteras comment elle était, Risa ?...

'Super méga hurlement de rire mental No problem ! Pour une réclam aussi marrante, j'vais me transformer en super-conteur ! Chacun son double schizophrène !'

Dark attrappa les lunettes dans la main de Risa et sentit son coeur qui recommençait à s'emballer lorsqu'il l'effleura. Il arriva sans peine à contrôler l'esprit de Daisuke et eut un sourire et se remémorant sa demande. Puis, il agita les lunettes sous le nez de Hiwatari en chantonnant d'un air moqueur :

"La statuetteuh contre les lunetteuhs ! La statuetteuh contre les lunetteuhs ! La statuetteuh contre les lunetteuhs !"

Risa leva l'index et essaya de parler, mais sa voix cassée par l'émotion n'arrivait pas à surpasser celle, forte et claire, de Dark qui chantait.

Satoshi donna une claque derrière le crâne de Dark qui cessa immédiatement sa lithanie stupide, l'air surpris.

"Hé, Dark. Malotru Y'a la jeune fille qui voudrait parler.

- Oups, pardon Risa. Je t'écoute. Ah, un instant. Pardon encore."

Dark asséna une claque sèche derrière le crâne de Hiwatari qui parut étonné aussi puis qui fulmina en entendant Dark répondre à Risa :

"Bon, maintenant je t'écoute.

- Euh, c'est à dire que... Il serait plus logique que Hiwatari ait les lunettes et Dark la Marquise Céleste, non ?

- Très juste. commenta Dark en chaussant le nez de Satoshi de ses lunettes et en saisissant la statuette au passage. Voilà, nous avons rétabli l'ordre logique des choses. D'autres suggestions aussi perspicaces, Risa ?

- Euh, non monsieur Dark..."

La jeune fille rougit comme une tomate.

Dark lui adressa un sourire franc, replaça la statuette dans sa bourse et se leva du dos de Hiwatari qui se tourna sur le dos et respira comme un boeuf. Il était lui aussi rouge et avait le souffle coupé. Il se rassit juste à temps pour voir Dark se saisir de la corde qui pendait devant l'autel de la Marquise. Il se releva d'un bond et courut vers le voleur qui entammait sa montée, sans se préoccuper de la jeune fille qui, raide comme un piquet, marmonnait furieusement la même phrase depuis 25 secondes.

"Ilconnaîtmonprénom. Ilconnaîtmonprénom. Ilconnaîtmonprénom. Ilconnaîtmonprénom. Ilconnaîtmonprénom. Ilconnaîtmonprénom. Ilconnaîtmonprénom. Ilconnaîtmonprénom. Ilconnaîtmonprénom. Ilconnaîtmonprénom. Ilconnaîtmonprénom. Ilconnaîtmonprénom. Ilconnaîtmonprénom. Ilconnaîtmonprénom. Ilconnaîtmonprénom. Ilconnaîtmonprénom."

Hiwatari rattrappa le bas de la jambe de pantalon de Dark, incapable de saisir autre chose vu la hauteur du voleur. Il tira d'un coup sec, tentant le tout pour le tout. La moitié du pantalon du voleur tomba sur le policier. Mais, selon une formule physique des plus simplistes, il est évident que s'il manque plus d'une moitié verticalement à un pantalon, tout tombe. C'est ainsi que Dark, le voleur fantôme acheva son casse en caleçon.

Hiwatari, ensevelli sous le pantalon de cuir de Dark, vit arriver les forces de police de Saehara. Trop tard, comme d'habitude. Mais en se dégageant des loques de vetêments de voleur, il entendit un tintement caractéristique. Sûr de ne pas avoir rêver, il fouilla consciencieusement parmi les restes et vit, là, en haut, accroché au passant de ceinture du pantalon... La bourse ! La bourse dans laquelle Dark avait enfermé la précieuse Marquise.

HIwatari n'avait pas réussi à attrapper Dark, mais il avait réussi à l'empêcher de commettre son forfait. De plus, l'intervention des hommes de Saehara avait empêcher le voleur de revenir chercher son dû : et pour cause, le brin de dignité qui anime chaque individu et qui le pousse à ne pas se présenter en tant que "Dark, le voleur fantôme qui descend en calbute récupérer l'objet de son vol qu'il s'est fait chourré par le jeunot de la police qui a déchiré son froc pour la justice".

Dark finit de se hisser le long de la corde, la mine détruite. En caleçon. En caleçon devant Risa. Et devant Hiwatari. Quelle honte ! Il sentait également Daisuke à l'intérieur de lui qui fulminait, et chaque fois qu'il tapait du pied par terre, la tête de Dark était secouée de migraines.

'Hey, merd, ça va ! J'ai pas voulu me retrouver dans cette situation ! Il se trouve que c'est franchement plus humiliant pour moi que pour toi !'

Evidemment ! Mais il n'empêche ! Tu as vu Risa ? Elle devait être mortelement choquée ! Tu es un monstre ! Puis quel plan naze ! Chais pas si t'as remarqué mais la Marquise est entre leurs mains ! Le célèbre Dark a foiré son vol ! Ah bravo, jte jure !

'Vois le bon côté des choses, Daisuke ! dit le voleur en redescendant du toit et en s'enfuyant dans les fourrés. Tu vas pouvoir reprendre ton corps plus vite !'

Daisuke voulut protester mais trop tard, c'était lui, en caleçon qui était à quatre pattes dans un buisson. Et c'était lui qui devait rentrer chez lui pour supporter les railleries de sa famille, et surtout les jurons intercallés d'indications pour les fois futures de sa mère. Il soupira et se résigna. Et merd, ça tombait encore sur lui. Dark pouvait avoir le beau rôle, voir et séduire Risa et rentrer sagement se planquer au moment des brimades, mais lui non. Quel ordure ce Dark ! Ses défenses mentales (et par extension ses attaques) étaient beaucoup plus puissantes que les siennes, ainsi, il le manipulait comme il voulait. La preuve, tout à l'heure. Daisuke avait beau vouloir plus que tout voir Risa, Dark l'avait rembarré et humilié en l'obligeant à lui demandé un récit détaillé.

Mais c'était fini... Dark n'allait plus avoir le dessus. Et tout le monde allait se souvenir de ce jour comme de celui de "La vengeance de Daisuke Niwa". Hum. Ok, à ce moment, le petit collègien avait plus de fureur que de réelles abitions mais il lui fallait absolument trouvé comment :

1° Rabattre seul le caquet de Dark et toute sa famille

2° Augmenter son mental pour qu'il surpasse celui de Dark

Et pour réussir dans ces douloureuses missions, il fallait malheureusement toujours passer par la case, "maison"...  
Daisuke marcha dans les rues désertés, amorçant parfois une vague course en entendant des voix, jusqu'à la porte de sa maison.

Il posa la main sur la poignée et commença à pousser la porte.

"Daisuke ?"


End file.
